Bellicose
Category:Minmatar Ships Category:Cruisers Category:EW Cruisers Category:EW Ships =Overview= The Bellicose is the Minmatar Electronic Warfare ship, specializing in target painting, the much maligned and least used form of electronic warfare module in EVE. The Bellicose is not used very much, because its bonus to medium projectile turret rate of fire combined with its split 3/3 turret/missile layout gives it a very low damage potential, and target painters aren't a compelling reason to use the ship. Overall the predominant use of the Bellicose is as a bait ship, because of the common perception that no one in their right mind would use a Bellicose if they had any idea of what they were doing. Other than that, a simple loadout with a few target painters in the mids might make a slightly useful ship for fleet ops with lots of missile using ships, but odds are that you would be more useful in just about any other role. Bonuses *5% bonus to Medium Projectile Turret Rate of Fire per skill level *7.5% bonus to target painter effectiveness per skill level =Fittings= Heavy Tackler ;Highs :3x 220mm Vulcan AC (RF EMP M) :2x Assault Missile Launcher ;Mids :Warp Scrambler II :LSE II :Warp Disruptor II :10MN MWD ;Lows :3x Nanofiber internal structure ;Drones :3x Hammerhead :2x Hobgoblin Not as fast or as agile as the stabber or as shooty as the rupture, it lies somewhere in between of both. One advantage it does have over the stabber is an extra mid allowing you to fit a warp disruptor/scram/web combo or an LSE or just a disruptor and two LSEs (if you want to fit two LSEs you have to drop down to dual 180s and standard missile launchers, and you might want to drop a nano for a DC II). Basically it's not quite as crap as everyone thinks it is. You probably are more effective in either a rupture or a stabber instead of being in an in between role but it is a serviceable heavy tackler for small gangs. Gate Camp Support ;High :2x 650mm Artillery (Fusion Ammo) :3x Assault Launchers ;Mid :1x Warp Disruptor :3x Sensor Booster ;Low :1x Medium Armor Repairer :2x Ballistic Control System Should be able to get a quick (quicker than other cruisers anyway) lock due to the high scan resolution combined with the sensor boosters and keep someone from warping immediately while other tacklers do their job. Maxim's Bait Bellicose: ;Hi :2x 200mm Autocannons (250 Art if you can fit) :3x assault launchers ;Mid :1x remote sensor dampener(use named if you can) :1x warp disruptor :2x webs ;Low :2x 800mm plate :1x med rep ;Bees :4x hammerhead This Bellicose has worked well as an inty slayer. You dont pretend to mine in it, you pretend to be fat and stupid and slowboat around, inty's seem to be unable to resist trying to gank this ship. I have gotten my kills by slowboating to a gate and then when they follow me through pretending to be afraid (wait to uncloak) and then making a comical slowboat turn around like i want to run back to the gate or warp someplace. Once they have you locked, lock them and use the sensor dampener to force them into scrambling/webbing range. This is a pretty tight fit, so if your fitting skills arent great you can use named equipment to get everything squeezed in.